Shadows
by Jae Caez
Summary: Post Conqueror of Shamballa. Ed and Al may have become stuck in the parallel world, but that doesn't mean their adventures have to come to an end. As they look for a way to get back to their own world, they encounter some familiar faces. Eventual RoyEd. AlWinry.


**A/N: This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so any feedback would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. That right belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. If I did, it wouldn't be nearly as good.**

**Ed's POV**

It's been more than a month since I lost everyone. Everyone except Al, that is.

I'd passed through to the other side of the Gate after having sacrificed myself to bring Al back. I'd been spit out in the place known as Germany and after spending two years there, I had somehow become involved with the Thule Society and their conspiracy for world domination. They wanted to open a portal to Amestris, which they thought was the mystical land of Shamballa. Their leader, a crazy lady named Dietlinde Eckhart, planned on using its technology and resources to conquer the world, causing a huge mess in where I was transported back to Amestris, along with Eckhart's robot troops and airships. I had found Al and I couldn't believe how relieved I was to see him. Since I had been transported away, I hadn't known if my transmutation had been successful. It had been one of the happiest moments of my life.

Teaming up, we had fought against the forces from the parallel world. Defeating Eckhart had actually been pretty easy and her robots weren't too bad. They did practically demolish the city, but the military had taken care of them. When all was well and done, I had come to the realization that the portal couldn't be left open. In order to avoid something like that from ever happening again, I had gone to the other side to destroy it.

It was the only choice at the time, but sometimes, I think of what could have happened if I had stayed. I had returned to the people I had known and loved, only to leave them once again. It felt even worse the second time around, knowing it was my decision. But how else would we have shut the portal?

The only good thing was that Al had snuck his way across the portal without me knowing. Imagine my surprise seeing him pop out of that armor. At first, I was angry because he had blatantly gone against my orders, but I got over it quickly. Al was back at my side and I was more than happy. He was all that I needed. As long as I had him, I was fine.

Now, we were venturing forth to America. The United States of America, to be exact. With all the turmoil happening in Germany, I figured it would be better to just get out of there. If it had been just me there was a chance I wouldn't have thought of moving somewhere else, but Al was a different matter. There was no way I was going to risk losing him again.

Fortunately, I had connections. Fritz Lang, this world's Fuehrer Bradley, hooked us up with tickets for the S.S. Albert Ballin, an ocean liner that had made its maiden voyage earlier this year. Which brings us to where we are now: on the deck of the ship with my body leaning against the rails, facing the absolutely breath-taking sight of the Atlantic and Al turned towards the bucket in his hands, puking his guts out to the sound of rushing water. His face was practically green and he couldn't stop shaking.

"Broootheer," Alphonse moaned in pain, "I don't like the ocean."

"Come on, Al," I teased, "Didn't you say you wanted to experience everything once you got your body back?"

"But, Ed," Al whined, "I didn't mean this. Warm apple pie, the beach, the feeling of soft kitten's fur in between my fingers. That's what I meant. Not this!" he gestured towards the waves rocking the large ship back and forth. "I can feel it _moving_!" Things this big aren't supposed to move so easily!"

His eyes widened. "What if there's something wrong with the ship?! That would explain why it's doing this." His voice cracked as he started to panic.

"How would that explain anything?" I asked, slightly amused by the look of horror on Al's face. It felt good to be able to actually tell how he was feeling instead of just guessing.

"Isn't it obvious?" Al flailed his arms around. "The Captain must have gotten food poisoning and passed out! I knew that meat tasted funny." Al rushed over to me and gripped my shoulders. "Which means nobody is driving the ship. We're going to end up crashing into something _even bigger_ than this monstrosity and it's going to _sink_!"

I sighed and gently pried his hands off. He then proceeded to slump down, sitting against my legs. His metal bucket clanged as it knocked against the rails.

"You're being paranoid," I told him, "The water is moving the ship because it's supposed to. That's how it works. The momentum helps navigate it, along with its motors and engines. As for the Captain, he most definitely did **not** get poisoned and you didn't either. If not, I'd be feeling the same as you do." I pointed in the direction of the ocean. "You're just seasick. Your body isn't used to this. After all, Amestris is a land-locked country. You've never been anywhere like this."

"If that's true, then how come you're not seasick?" Al asked.

"It's because I'm too strong to be affected by something like this," I responded, humbly if I may add.

"Oh, brother, you're so cool! I wish I could grow up to be just like you, so manly and not short in the slightest!"

Well, Al didn't actually say that last part as he was too busy chucking his lunch from earlier. But, I knew that's what he would have said.

I turned away from him and instead, turned my gaze out over the water. Its sparkling, blue-green put my mind at ease. With the sun slowly lowering and casting a reddish hue, it was truly beautiful. Looking at the sunset, brought me back to my childhood, when Al and I would spend our days out in the field until Mom called us into the house. Back in those days, we were without a care in the world. Life was good. Even when Hohenheim had left, we had continued on. Then, Mom had passed away and everything had changed.

I glanced down at my right hand. It was a constant reminder of what had happened since then. Of my life in Amestris and what I had left behind. Gracia's home-cooked food, the innocent smile that Elicia always flashed, Winry's constant nagging, the antics of my friends in the military, and even the smug Colonel Bastard. I missed it all, but it was also our motivation for finding a way back.

This was part of our reason for coming to the United States. Once we docked in New York, we would meet up with one of Fritz Lang's associates, who would then take us to the city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. There, we would attend the university in which Al and I were enrolled. Lang had pulled all the strings for us, not that I was complaining. Hopefully, by learning how the forces that controlled this world worked, I could manipulate them to create a passage through the Gate.

It was going to be hard and I knew it. But we would get through this together, even if it took years of hard work. After all, I was always up for a challenge.

**Al's POV**

Ahhh! I swear on my life that I'm never going on a boat again. My stomach feels like it's on fire and all I can taste is the last meal I had. Vienna veal steak, corned brisket beef, and white cabbage with bouillon potatoes. Delicious going down, not so tasty coming back up.

In the beginning, being back in an actual human body had been strange. I had already forgotten what it was like to have the warmth of the sun on my face, to know the pleasure of touch. With time, I thought I had become used to everything, but according to the pain I was undergoing, I hadn't. Even though it wasn't severe, I still felt horrible. It was like acid running down my insides, burning everything it came in contact with. Unfortunately, taking a boat seemed to be the only method of crossing the Atlantic Ocean. How I I wish they could have invented a train system that went over the water. The seats may hurt my butt and they don't have the best service, but at least trains are sturdy. They stay on track and don't swerve. Most important of all, they hadn't ever make me sick. Oh, trains! You never let me down!

As I lifted my head from between my knees, I glimpsed something that made my heart stop and freeze up. Some feet away from where I sat, there stood a happy family of three, admiring the ocean view just as Ed had. But it wasn't the older man or woman who caught my attention, though they did seem familiar. It was the girl standing next to them. Her hair was cut differently and she wasn't dressed at all like when I last saw her, but her face was the same. It was definitely her. I just knew it.

_Winry._


End file.
